Plant Cops
'''Plant Cops '''is the eleventh episode of Crazy Plants. Plot PLANT COP 1: Good evening, sir! Where is your ticket? REPEATER: Ticket? I don't have a ticket! PLANT COP 2: The ticket man! He gave you a ticket! TICKET MAN: *shown in closet tied up with tape on his mouth* MMMMMMMMMMMM!! REPEATER: He wasn't there! PLANT COP 3: There is a hot sexy plant who tells you to get a ticket from the ticket machine! REPEATER: I don't know her! PLANT COP 1: Standees are crap! PLANTERN: *overhears* Standees? Rep is retarded! And he can figure out that it is not real! Why not get a real plant? PLANT COP 1: You are under arrest for not having a ticket! REPEATER: Crap! Take those stupid handcuffs away! UMBRELLA LEAF: *stamps PLANT COPS* *in voice of the guy who says MIME FAIL! in the Smosh video, Mime Fail* PLANT COPS! REPEATER: This is boring and crap! Get something interesting for once! PLANT COP 1: We need to act fast to destroy the bad plants, Mr. President! PRESIDENT: *turns out to be a clown plant* *makes a bomb-shaped balloon* PLANT COP 2: I think he said...use a bomb! PLANT COP 1: Bomb what? PRESIDENT: *moves his hands randomly* PLANT COP 2: He might have said bomb the prison! PLANT COP 1: *sees President shake his head* No! He said bomb the Zen Garden! PLANT COP 3: Good idea, Mr. President! The enemies are never going to know that we will attack there! *presses bomb button* PRESIDENT: No! HELICOPTER: *drops bomb* PLANT COP 1: It will take 7 hours before it hits the garden! REPEATER: Siri! Make my poop green! SIRI: Sorry, I don't understand "Siri! Make my poop green!". REPEATER: *hears doorbell* Be right back, Siri! *drops her* SIRI: OW! (bleep)! That hurt you retard! SUNFLOWER: I need to use your computer! REPEATER: Sure! SUNFLOWER: *moves mouse to the X on Rep's Minecraft* REPEATER: NO! MY GAME! DON'T YOU DARE! USE THE INTERNET BUT MINIMISE THE GAME! SUNFLOWER: You can come back to it later! *reveals that it isn't Sunflower but it is Pear-pult* REPEATER: Pear-pult! You again! PEAR-PULT: *knocks Rep out* Ha ha! Revenge! This one is the retard! *2 hours later* Wake up, retard! REPEATER: Why am I always called that? *is shown tied up* You evildoer! PLANT COP 1: *shown tied up along with the other plant cops, Sun, Pea, Plantern and Snow* Plant Cops is fail now! CACTUS-LIKE PLANT: OK, boss! I have gotten the pack of zombies sorted! ZOMBIE: We will make sure they don't trying eating you again! PEAR-PULT: Thanks, Zombie! And Cactoos! Get a makeover! You look like a piece of (bleep), you (bleep)! CACTOOS: Can you stop cussing? And I need money for that makeover! Give me some! PEAR-PULT: No! CACTOOS: Then I will look like 'a piece of (bleep)' forever! PEAR-PULT: Fine! *gives Cactoos 20 bucks* REPEATER: What is with your voice? CACTOOS: I'M A FREAKIN BRIT! NARRATOR: 2 hours later...They escaped?! How? REPEATER: *shown doing Kung fu against Cactoos and the zombies* I win! CACTOOS: Oh crap! Pear! I need a makeover! PEAR-PULT: *in handcuffs* The cops have got me! PLANT COP 1, 2 AND 3: PLANT COPS! The End. Category:Crazy Plants Episodes Category:Episodes